


Self Help

by SundomsPetal



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, PWP without Porn, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SundomsPetal/pseuds/SundomsPetal
Summary: Erend needs to let off some steam before his date with Aloy.
Relationships: Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Self Help

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so... I wrote this pointless thing. I hope you enjoy it!

Erend stretched his shoulders as he walked into his bedroom. Another hard day of labour done, and he though his body felt exhausted, he felt giddy with excitement. Gee, he hadn't felt like this since he was a teenager.

He proceeded to take his armour off, one piece at a time. He would need a shower before heading out. To shower now, or...? He had a few hours to kill, and even though he hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, he knew he was likely to indulge in a little... self-love before meeting Aloy tonight. Fire and spit, he tried to rationalise it to himself, that it would probably be for the best. The woman was driving him crazy just by smiling at him.

He shook his head, muttering to himself as he discarded his boots. This was probably the longest he had ever gone without getting laid. What had it been, months? Half a year? And he didn't want to push his luck tonight; all he knew was that Aloy and him had been steadily moving along in their relationship. The kisses had been chaste, shy even, at the start. With a bit of time, she had allowed him to kiss her passionate, to embrace her tightly... Even to feel certain parts of her body that he had been dreaming about touching ever since he met her. Their rendezvous always left him panting and wanting more, but he knew that they needed to move slow. He knew this was all new territory for her, and the last thing he wanted to scare her off.

Something about tonight made him tentatively hopeful that they were going to go to the next level. Aloy had said to him, quite plainly, that they would have dinner at her apartment, under the guise of not wanting to be in a busy tavern. He knew perfectly well that she preferred the quiet comfort of her home, but something about the look in her eyes and the way her lips twitched nervously when she made the suggestion had him raise an eyebrow. When she saw his reaction to her suggestion, she had blushed profusely and immediately said her goodbye.

He had smiled like a damn fool for the rest of the day.

He was down to his underpants now and he sat down on his bed, laying down carefully and stretching out again, feeling and hearing the groaning of his joints. Erend stared at the feeling, wishing time would just hurry up and pass so he could go to Aloy's. The days had passed painfully slow. Settle down, he told himself. A few more hours aren't going to kill you.

Being alone with her, at last, might, though, the voice in the back of his head said.

He closed his eyes, Aloy's smiling face forming in his mind. She really was exceptionally beautiful, he thought. He couldn't believe his luck; that she was spending her precious time with a stupid oaf like him. But there she was, seeking him out when he was overseeing the Vanguard patrols, sometimes bringing him lunch. He was completely head over heels with her, he had long since realised.

His hand subconsciously moved slid to his stomach. His feelings for her were sincere, and he would never do anything to push her. But by the forge, he was also a man, and women had always been his weakness. And with his military prowess and easy going nature, they had never been in short supply. Not in the Claim, and not after settling in Meridian.

Now, he had to be a good boy and wait for his... what, girlfriend? For Aloy to be ready. By his standard, the relationship was moving at a snail's pace. He desperately wanted to please her, to make her feel things she had been so long denied. That she trusted him enough with this type of intimacy made his heart swell. It also made him hard as a rock.

Erend groaned. Just the mere thought of her was enough to give him a severe bodily reaction. He could feel his erection already straining against the cloth of his underwear.

If they were going to take things further tonight, the risk of letting his excitement get the better of him had him worried. Perhaps it would be for the best if he...

Before he could finish that thought, his fingers slipped beneath his waistband. Hesitating. Should he? His cheeks grew flushed when he thought of the sheer number of times he'd had to take matters into his own hands recently. The things Aloy and him got up to in his fantasies. If she knew, she'd surely be mortified.

He couldn't help himself. He pushed his underwear down and took himself in his hand, holding firmly. He was already so turned on. He really didn't want to embarrass himself tonight. Sure, that had never been an issue in the past, but why risk it now? Also, no other woman had ever turned him on as much as Aloy did.

He closed his eyes and slowly started stroking his cock. As he had done this more times than he would like to admit, the imagery came to him easily; Aloy undressing. Aloy, naked in his bed. Aloy arching her back, moaning and gasping beneath him. Her soft, smooth skin, all alluring curves.

What he wouldn't do to to get her out of that armor.

He tightened his grip further, a groan escaping his lips. He wished badly that it was her hand around him. He could feel his cock pulse.

How would it start? Kissing on the couch? Would she invite him up to her bed after dinner? Would she let him undress her... Or would she undress him first? His previous fantasies - and they were numerous - alternated between her being shy but willing, or taking the lead and showing him what she liked.

As he started a steady pumping rhythm, he imaged tumbling into the bed with her, Aloy removing her shirt and exposing her breasts to him. He had felt them, but not yet seen them. To think that he would be the first to ever suck at her nipples almost made him cum.

He slowed down, focusing on his breathing. Easy does it.

He imagined her lying back against the pillows, naked and glorious in the soft glow of oil lamps. Her hair spread wildly around her face. Flushed and panting - hopefully.

He imagined a lot of things. Kissing her all the way from her mouth, down, down, down... Down until he reached his treasure. Would she trust him enough to let him settle his head between her thighs? To show her how much he loved her?

The thought of pleasing her that way was a very recurring theme. He would take his time, slowly reducing her to a moaning mess. He already knew he could spend hours doing that, easily.

His erection throbbed almost painfully. He flicked his thumb over the head, spreading his pre-cum. He hoped she would be impressed with him. Not just with his size, but with his body. Since largely giving up drinking, he was now in the best shape of his life. Though he had always been muscly, the last few months of rebuilding Meridian has worked wonders for his abs and shoulders in particular. He knew that she would have no one to compare him to, but he still wanted to look as good as possible for her. He often told himself that he was being a vain fool, but he couldn't help himself.

His stomach muscles rippled beneath his skin as his hips thrust upwards, towards nothing but his fist.

The knowledge that she was a virgin... By the forge, it made him hard as steel. He had never particularly cared about such things in the past, but now, with her, it consumed him. To be her first, whenever that time came. He would have to be gentle, and go slow. Hence the regular jerk-offs, he reckoned. They did help temper his insatiable want for her.

He thought about settling between her thighs. Kissing her as he adjusted him. About slowly pushing forward, feeling her vice-like grip around his cock. Seeing her wide eyes. He hoped it wouldn't be too painful for her. He acutely wanted to satisfy her.

Would she want it soft and slow... or hard and rough? He imagined her on top of him, riding him like she did those machines. How glorious she would look from below.

A sheen of sweat now covered his neck and chest. He stopped, gripping the root of his cock. Almost blew it.

What was he, 16? He smirked. He definitely needed this. There was no way he was going to be able to keep his wits about him otherwise.

When he was at his most desperate, usually after a serious kissing session with her, his fantasies were more advanced. A recent favourite had been Aloy visiting him in office at the Palace; an impromptu seduction of her choosing. Aloy, on her knees. Aloy with her lips wrapped around him, sucking passionately.

In his dreams. Well, yeah, for now… Maybe one day. If he dared hope.

Aloy on her hands and knees on his bed, looking back at him, moaning his name and begging him to go harder. To fuck her harder.

Fucking Aloy. To have her legs wrapped around him while he kissed her, hearing his name on her lips.

His breath was deep and rapid. His dick was achingly hard, begging for release. His hand pumped faster, his jaw clenched, brow furrowed. He looked down at himself, saw the veins of his erection clearly in the dim light. He watched his hand slide up and down, helped by the fluid that was leaking steadily.

He imagined her cumming, in so many different ways. With his fingers inside her, palm rubbing against her clit. Him lapping at her juices, her thighs clamping around his head. Spooning her, one of her legs lifted high by his hand as he thrust inside her to his heart’s content, whilst the fingers of his other hand flicked obediently against her pearl. Feeling her pussy squeeze him as she let go, loudly moaning out her pleasure.

It was too much. His hand thrust once, twice, three times and with a pained-sounding groan, he uttered her name out loud as he spilled his seed all over his hand and stomach. The pleasure shot throughout him, satisfying him in the familiar unfulfilling way.

He slowly gained his breath and rose up on his elbows, looking at the mess he had made. Eventually he found his bearings and rose, heading towards the shower. He thankfully felt more clear-headed than before. With a little luck, his hormones wouldn’t get the better of him tonight. Smiling, he stepped into the shower to get ready for the date.


End file.
